Burning out the fire
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Kontrolle ist etwas Zerbrechliches. Etwas, das Lavi seit jeher wie kein anderer beherrscht. Was passiert jedoch, wenn diese Kontrolle zerbricht? Wird jemand ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wiedergeben können? R&R, Please!


**Disclaimer:** Das alles gehört nicht mehr sondern der unvergleichlichen Hoshino Sensei.

**Kommi: **

Ich widme diese kleine ff sakonma, die mir ein Review für meine andere -man ff geschickt hat und mit dazu ermutigt hat auch dieses Hirngespinst von mir auf Pc zu bannen.**; )**

**Warnungen:**

Ich hoffe es schreckt euch nicht allzu sehr ab, werde es aber hier erwähnen: Selbstverletzung (auf ein Mal begrenzt) und das Fluchen sollte ich vielleicht auch mal anführen. **; ) **

**Burning out the fire**

_Keine Gefühle... keine Gefühle… Linali, Allen…!_

Lavi sah noch jetzt vor seinem geistigen Auge wie Allen sich vor ihn geworfen hatte… wie schwer er verwundet worden war! Er verfluchte sein fotografisches Gedächtnis, denn die Bilder flammten wieder und wieder in seinem Inneren auf wie verlorene Seelen auf der Suche nach Vergeltung.

Er konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Herzschlag genau wie der Bookman es ihn vor vielen Jahren gelehrt hatte. Seine Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten, kaum sichtbar für einen zufälligen Beobachter. Nach außen hin wirkte er vollkommen gefasst, ja beinah gelangweilt, doch in seinem Innern brannte ein Feuer so zerstörerisch, dass es ihn zu verzehren drohte.

„Du musst deine Gefühle kontrollieren!", zischte eine Stimme neben ihm. Es war der Panda.

„Ja, Bookman", erwiderte Lavi ebenso leise und ungewöhnlich ernst. Seinem Meister konnte er nichts vormachen.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer", räumte der alte Mann ein, verbat sich jedoch jede Geste, die Zuneigung ausgedrückt hätte. Lavi schätzte seinen Mentor, denjenigen, der ihn vor so vielen Jahren mitgenommen und für das Wissen begeistert hatte. Aber jetzt konnte selbst er ihm nicht helfen. Die Bilder konnte er heute nicht verbannen, den Schrecken nicht wegschließen!

_Warum?!_ Doch diese Frage warf andere auf – schmerzhaftere.

_Warum mussten sie so vollkommen sinnlos…?!_

Der Rotschopf unterbrach seinen Gedankengang mühsam, hackte ihn ab wie ein krankes Körperglied….

Der Schmerz war der gleiche. Er schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, fand er sich dem intensiven Blick des Alten gegenüber. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Der strenge Blick schien bis in seine Seele einzudringen. Lavi wandte sich ab.

_Ruhiger Herzschlag, ruhiger Herzschlag… innere Ruhe… Wozu brauche ich einen Herzschlag, wenn ich nichts fühlen darf?!_

Und langsam, während er über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden – die zahllosen Tode und Verletzungen – nachdachte, verschlang das Feuer ihn mit grausamer Sicherheit. Es nahm seine Gedanken ein und lockte einen so tief verborgenen Teil seines Wesens hervor, dass noch nicht einmal der Bookman etwas merkte, als Lavi ihm jetzt knapp zunickte und sich dann lautlos entfernte.

YLYLYL

Yu stand im Schatten an die Wand gelehnt und betrachtete den Trubel um Linali und Walker

mit Desinteresse.

_Was kümmern mich diese beiden sentimentalen Idioten?_ Im Stillen gab der verschlossene junge Mann zu, dass sie ihm vielleicht nicht völlig egal waren… jedenfalls nicht das Mädchen….

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er seinen wachsamen Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ auf der Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Person. Heute jedoch, so schien es, würde er ihn hier nicht finden. Er hatte zu spät gesucht und sah nur den Alten, der ohne irgendetwas über seine Gedanken zu verraten mit strenger Miene in die Runde blickte.

Yus Oberlippe hob sich in leichtem Abscheu, als er die versammelten Personen noch einmal musterte, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und aus der Versammlungshalle rauschte.

_Wo ist dieser Idiot denn jetzt schon wieder?_

YLYLYL

Ein dunkler Raum. Keine Fenster, nur Fackeln… tief unten im Hauptquartier. Seine Hand traf auf den Steinboden. Hart!! Risse entstanden, als der Stein teilweise barst. Ein Schrei, halb Grollen, halb verzweifelter Laut drang tief aus seinem Innern hervor. Es war nicht körperlicher Schmerz, der diesen letzten Ausbruch verursacht hatte, sondern Zorn! Eine brennende Wut, die jeglichen Schmerz ausbrannte, sei er seelischer oder körperlicher Natur.

… Vorerst.

Sie suchte einen Ausweg und Lavi gewährte ihn diesem zerstörerischen Gefühl in seiner Brust nur zu gern. Er fühlte sich als würde er gleich ersticken! Nur das Ausleben dieses Zornes schien ihn die Atemluft zurückzugeben.

Und so wütete er, dort wo ihn niemand sehen oder hören konnte.

YLYLYL

Der hagere Asiat rauschte durch die Gänge des Ordensquartieres und stürmte in Lavis Zimmer ohne zu klopfen. _Er hatte jetzt besseres zu tun als sich mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten!_

Doch anstatt den grinsenden Rotschopf vorzufinden, stand er in einem leeren Raum. Er war kurz davor auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, doch etwas ließ ihn inne halten. Es war ein höchst merkwürdiges Gefühl, welches seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

…

Dann fiel das letzte Puzzleteil an seinen Platz und mit einer fast unirdischen, unerklärlichen Einsicht wurde ihm klar, was gerade passierte!

Plötzlich sah man Kanda nicht mehr mit seinem typischen düsteren Blick die Flure entlang rennen, sondern mit etwas, das Sorge verdächtig nahe kam.

YLYLYL

Ein weiterer wütender Schrei durchbrach die Stille, ein weiteres Loch klaffte im Boden! Lavi kniete allein in dem altertümlichen unterirdischen Saal, sein Atem ging schwer, seine Fäuste waren blutig und geschwollen. Doch er war noch nicht fertig! Er würde weiter machen bis dieses verdammte Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit aus seiner Brust verschwunden war!! Und wenn er vorher umfallen würde, dann war es Erlösung.

Ein tiefes animalisches Grollen war alle Vorwarnung, die er der Person gab, die in diesem Moment von ihm unbemerkt die Tür öffnete, bevor er aufsprang, auf die Wand zu wetzte und wieder und wieder so hart er konnte auf den massiven Stein einschlug. Knacken war zu hören, ebenso von den absplitternden Gesteinsstücken wie auch von Lavis brechenden Handknochen!

„Idiot!!", kam es von hinten. Im nächsten Moment wurde er gepackt und von der Wand fortgerissen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis zu dem Rotschopf durchdrang, dass es Yu war, der ihn festhielt. Er wehrte sich verbissen.

Er wollte sich selbst so heftige verletzen wie die Ereignisse ihn verletzten.

„Lass mich!!" Aber Kanda ließ nicht los.

„Du bist der größte Idiot, den ich kenne!" Yu sagte es vollkommen ruhig. Irgendwann gab Lavi seinen Widerstand auf und sah dem düsteren jungen Mann, der ihn mit seinem unfehlbaren Gespür gefunden hatte, in die Augen. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er musste es irgendwem erzählen:

„WARUM!? Warum muss diese ganze verdammte Scheiße passieren?!", schrie Lavi mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Machtlosigkeit. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber vor allem wusste er nicht, wie er seine Gefühle in den Griff bekommen sollte.

Der angehende Bookman versuchte zu atmen, doch plötzlich schien es unmöglich. Er schnappte nach Luft, aber seine Lunge fühlte sich an wie ein Fremdkörper, den er nicht in der Gewalt hatte. Der Zorn war jetzt vollkommen verraucht. Ohne es zu merken sah er immer noch unverwandt in das Gesicht des Samurai, offenbarte ihm seine Panik, seine Verzweiflung auf eine Weise und in einer Tiefe, die er nicht einmal ansatzweise erfasste. Yu schüttelte langsam den Kopf sowohl, um sich ein Stück weit von dieser Gefühlswelt zu lösen, in die er hier Einblick gewann, als auch, um seine Meinung über Lavis Handeln kund zu tun.

_Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen mag… so unglaublich das auch scheint. Aber was er getan hat war dumm… gefährlich._

In einem Moment der inneren Einsicht – während er sich mit dem zukünftigen Bookman in den Armen zu Boden sinken ließ – erkannte Yu, dass er sich aufrichtig um seinen… Freund sorgte, dass dieser ihm ganz und gar nicht egal war wie so ziemlich der ganze Rest der Welt.

Er fasste Lavi bei den Schultern, zog ihn nach einem leisen „Idiot" zu sich und begann kaum merklich und anfangs etwas unbeholfen dem Rotschopf über den Rücken zu streichen und leise auf ihn einzureden.

YLYLYL

Lavis Sicht verschwamm und er war sich nur teilweise der Tatsache bewusst, dass er auf dem Boden abgesetzt wurde. Er versuchte den Schleier, der seinen Verstand und sein Bewusstsein zu ersticken schien, zu lüften, doch alles wurde nur schlimmer.

Und dann hörte er Yus Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne, spürte die federleichte Berührung, die wie ein leiser Hauch direkt seine Seele zu berühren schien. Die Stimme klang leicht genervt wie immer, aber sie war da. Sie war wie der letzte Strang zu der Wirklichkeit, die Lavi gerade zu entschlüpfen drohte.

„Atme, Blödmann. Los, du solltest wissen wie es funktioniert. Langsam ein… und wieder ausatmen. Gut. Na bitte." Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit bis Lavi wieder annähernd bei klarem Verstand war. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Verwüstung um ihn herum.

_Das habe ich getan._

Sein Blick wanderte zu Kanda, der jetzt im Schneidersitz vor ihm saß, senkte den Blick dann aber beschämt zu Boden.

_Gott, bin ich müde… und gleich wird Yu mir sagen wie schwach ich bin… ich kann es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln._ Und trotzdem war es ihm in diesem Moment merkwürdig gleichgültig. Er wollte das Gesicht auf seine Hände stützen, doch bevor das geschehen konnte wurden seine Handgelenke gepackt und von seinem Kopf weggezogen….

Sanft.

Allein das ließ Lavi aufblicken.

„So ziemlich jeder Knochen ist gebrochen… in beiden. Mich wundert, dass du es nicht längst spürst." Trotz der indirekten Frage, die er gestellt hatte, war ihm der müde, verlorene Blick Antwort genug.

„Komm mit, mein sentimentaler Idiot", brummte Kanda, nahm Lavi bei den Schultern und stand zusammen mit ihm auf. Der sonst so unverwüstliche, immer optimistische Rotschopf schwankte bedenklich. Unbewusst verstärkte Yu seinen Griff um die muskulösen Schultern.

Während sie durch die verlassenen Korridore gingen, dachte Lavi:

_Wenn Yu so sanft sein kann wie eben, ist es dann jetzt… ist es dann Zuneigung in seiner Stimme gewesen? Er hat das Wort „mein" benutzt. _

Danach verlor er sich wieder in anderen Gedanken, jetzt mit der schier übermächtigen Erschöpfung kämpfend.

YLYLYL

Als sie Kandas Zimmer betraten, schob Yu ihn sogleich aufs Bett, wo Lavi sind nur zu gern niederließ. Jetzt still dasitzend und wartend, sah Lavi zum ersten Mal seit Stunden bewusst auf seine Hände:

_Blutig, gebrochen, geschwollen… genauso wie sich mein Herz anfühlt… obwohl, seit Yu…?_

Die Leere in ihm schrumpfte ein klein wenig, so schien es.

YLYLYL

Seufzend sah Yu etwa eine Stunde später auf die schlafende Gestalt auf seinem Bett herab, mit verschränkten Armen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnend. Neben dem Bett stand immer noch die Schale mit mehreren Tüchern – das warme Wasser darin jetzt rot von Lavis Blut – daneben ein Tontöpfchen mit Salbe. Die Heilkräfte, die jedem Innocence-Träger zu einem gewissen Maße innewohnten, würden die Brüche und Wunden schnell verheilen lassen.

Wieder studierte er den einzigen Menschen im Orden, mit dem er es über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg aushalten konnte. Den er ohne es jemals auszusprechen, ohne sich der Tatsache bewusst zu sein als einen guten Freund bezeichnete.

Selbst jetzt da die Wunden versorgt und verbunden waren, konnte man Lavi noch ansehen, was geschehen war.

… Zumindest konnte Yu das. Er sah es an seinen selbst im Schlaf angespannten Gesichtszügen oder daran, dass er sich zusammen gekauert hatte, obwohl er sonst immer Kreuz und quer ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag, ganz so als sei er einfach hinein gefallen anstatt ruhig darin einzuschlafen. Diesmal nicht.

…

Er sah in Lavi, was so viele andere wohl nie sehen würden.

Ende

YLYLYL

Das war die zweite -man ff von mir, ich hoffe sie war euch nicht zu düster. Bitte, sagt mir was ihr denkt, eure Melfis.


End file.
